Robbie Daymond
|birthplace = Chesterfield, Missouri, U.S. |family = Laura Marks (mother) Robert Niles (father) Megan Lyn Strand (spouse) Lynnyx Ann Howard (daughter) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 2010-present |status = Active |website = Robbie Daymond }}Robbie Daymond (born March 11, 1982) is an American actor mostly known for providing voices for animations, Japanese anime, audiobooks, and video games. He's best known for voicing Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon, Sorey in Tales of Zestiria the X, Gilthunder in The Seven Deadly Sins, Toneri Ōtsutsuki in The Last: Naruto The Movie, and Ikoma in Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress. Biography Daymond was born in Chesterfield, Missouri. When he was an infant, his father Robert Niles left the family, leaving his mother Laura Marks to raise him with the help of her parents in Warrenton. He took an interest in acting and in 1992, participated in the play On Golden Pond. After Daymond's mother remarried, he changed his last name to Howard, and his family moved to St. Charles. In 2000, he attended Webster University, but later transferred to University of Nevada, Las Vegas, where he graduated with a BFA in Theatre Performance in 2004. He taught and performed at the Nevada Conservatory Theatre, which was related to UNLV, and received his MFA at UNLV in 2007. Daymond moved to Los Angeles, where he worked with the New York Film Company and Quixote films. In 2010, he started doing more voice-over work; by 2011, he was doing voice over full-time in cartoons, anime, and video games. Daymond met Megan Lynn Strand in 2004 at UNLV. They moved to Los Angeles, where they were in an on-and-off relationship for seven years, but got engaged in 2017. They married on April 7, 2019. Daymond's daughter, Lynnyx Ann Howard, was born on June 7, 2018. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Twice Upon a Time'' (2018) - Vincent Daud *''The Gift'' (2019) - Erhan Anime Dubbing Anime *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (1995-1996) - Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon Sailor Stars'' (1996-1997) - Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask (Viz Dub) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Indra Ōtsutsuki, Kazami, Mikoshi, Musai, Yurito, Yukai (ep. 320), Yukai's Friend (ep. 320) *''Glitter Force'' (2012-2013) - Calvin, Hugo, Chloe's Older Brother (ep. 35) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Smokey Brown *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Grice (ep. 57) *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Gilthunder *''Sword Art Online II'' (2014) - Dr. Kurahashi *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Ran Izumii, Heaven Slave (ep. 15) *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Sasha, Security (ep. 2), Prince James (ep. 3), Nurse (ep. 4), Circus Member A (ep. 5), Scout (ep. 7), Subordinate (ep. 14), Reporter (ep. 21), Additional Voices *''One-Punch Man'' (2015-present) - Mumen Rider, Subterranean (ep. 1), Young Man (ep. 2), Magicman (eps. 13-14), Chain Toad (ep. 19) *''Rokka: Braves of the Six Flowers'' (2015) - Adlet Mayer *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Araki *''Cyborg 009: Call of Justice'' (2016) - Cyborg 002/Jet Link *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (2016) - Mystras Leoxes *''Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-'' (2016-present) - Reinhard van Astrea *''Baki'' (2018) - Chiharu Shiba, Kiyosumi Katou, Tsuneo Katahira *''FLCL: Progressive'' (2018) - Ko Ide *''Last Hope'' (2018) - Leon Lau *''Megalo Box'' (2018) - Mikio Shirato *''Ultraman'' (2019) - Jack OVAs & Specials *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (2015-2018) - Lino Fernandez Anime Films *''Sailor Moon R: The Promise of the Rose'' (1993) - Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice'' (1994) - Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole'' (1995) - Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask, Oranja (Viz Dub) *''Patema Inverted'' (2013) - Porta *''Miss Hokusai'' (2016) - Kuninao *''A Silent Voice'' (2016) - Shouya Ishida *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' (2017) - Adam Bindewald *''Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale'' (2017) - Dr. Kurahashi *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' (2018) - Adam Bindewald *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' (2018) - Adam Bindewald *''Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress: The Battle of Unato'' (2019) - Ikoma *''Ni no Kuni'' (2019) - Gnauss Wisden *''Sound! Euphonium the Movie: Oath's Finale'' (2019) - Noburo Taki Video Game Dubbing *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016-2019) - Prompto Argentum *''NieR: Automata'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Judgment'' (2018) - Kengo *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Hubert External Links *Robbie Daymond at the Internet Movie Database *Robbie Daymond at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for Post Haste Digital